In the current state of the art, protective tubes formed of interwoven threads are used to protect elongated elements, for example cables, in the automotive or aeronautics industry.
One type of currently known protective tubes is manufactured from a lamina the longitudinal edges of which overlap each other, defining the tubular shape.
Said strip is currently made up of an appropriate threaded structure that enables the strip to curve, even slightly.
However, in order to achieve the desired closed effect, i.e. a permanent tubular shape, a treatment is usually applied subsequent to the formation of the strip.
Thus, for example, patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,722 discloses a protective tube having these characteristics which requires a final treatment for joining said longitudinal edges, for example by sewing of fixation elements.
Another frequent treatment in this type of protective tubes is a thermal treatment, whereby the threads are heated for the strip to acquire its final tubular shape.
Therefore, the need for a protective tube of this type is evident, wherein the degree of curvature without application of a final treatment is greater than in currently known tubes.